pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Rosenberg
| birth_place = Glen Cove, New York, United States | occupation = Teacher, Poet, Anthologist, Novelist, Children's Book Author, Book Reviewer | alma_mater = Bennington College | spouse = John Gardner (1980-1982) David Bosnick (1983-present) | children = 2 }} Lizbeth Meg Rosenberg (born February 3, 1955) is an American poet, novelist, children's book author, and book reviewer. Life Family Rosenberg was born on Long Island to parents Ross and Lucille Rosenberg. Her father owned a tool manufacturing company in Smithtown Long Island, which he ran with several cousins. ROSCO Tools was sold to Vermont American in the 1980s. Her mother worked briefly in publishing, and then stayed home to care for her 2 children. Her maternal aunt, Madlyn Cates, was a well-established actress who appeared on Broadway, in TV shows and films, including the famous "concierge" bit in Mel Brooks' original film The Producers. Madlyn's middle daughter, Katherine Kates, has continued the acting tradition, and has been featured in numerous TV shows, commercials and films, including a turn as the famous "Bobka Lady" on Seinfeld. Rosenberg's paternal uncle, Anton Rosenberg, a painter, was supposedly the model for a central character in Jack Kerouac's novel The Subterraneans and is often thought to be the "angel-headed hipster" about whom Allen Ginsberg wrote in his poem "Howl." Youth and education Liz Rosenberg grew up in Syosset, New York, with her older sister, Ellen, who taught her to read when Liz was only 2; she and her father would illustrate and write books for their youngest. Liz's interest in poetry and literature started at an early age and she began writing poetry at 8. She wrote her earliest "novel" at age 9, in the 4th grade, but did not publish a novel till Heart and Soul, a Young Adult novel it took her twenty years to complete. Rosenberg graduated early from Syosset High School, where she won an NCTE Writing Award in her senior year. While majoring in creative writing and literature at Bennington her short story, "Memory," won an Atlantic First Award and was published in the ''Atlantic Monthly''. After writing her senior thesis on Nathaniel Hawthorne, Rosenberg graduated early from Bennington and subsequently earned her Masters in creative writing at the Johns Hopkins University Writing Program. She earned a Ph.D. in Comparative literature at Binghamton University Career She is currently a professor of English at Binghamton University, where she has been teaching since 1979. In previous years she has taught at Colgate University, Sarah Lawrence College, Hamilton College, Bennington College, and Hollins College. Accomplished writers she has taught include: Nathan Englander, Sheila Schwartz, Ellen Potter, Angie Cruz, Lisa Rowe Fraustino, Kate Schmitt, Jerry Mirskin, Paul William Burch, Susan Campbell Bartoletti, Jeff Ford, Matt Moses, Josephine Schmidt, and Michael Greene. She also teaches during the summer at the Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown, Massachusetts. Her children's book reviews appear monthly in The Boston Globe. Private life Rosenberg met her 2nd husband, David Bosnick, in her junior year in high school. Her earliest serious high school boyfriend was author Michael Pollan. They lived together for 6 months in Martha's Vineyard, then attended Bennington College together. At Bennington, she met her 1st husband, novelist John Gardner. They married in 1980 and divorced 1982. She and Bosnick married in 1983. Rosenberg is a board member of Chabad House and Beds for Kids - which provides children with a place to sleep. She is also proud to have helped found Binghamton's Indoor Playground. In the past she was in charge of Binghamton University's Local Harvest for the Homeless program. Publications Poetry * The Angel Poems (chapbook). Pittsford, NY: State Street Press Chapbooks, 1984.. * The Fire Music. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1986. * A Book of Days (chapbook; illustrated by Auguste Garufi). Binghampton, NY: Mbira Press, 1992. * Children of Paradise. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1994. * These Happy Eyes. DuBois, PA: Mammoth Books, 2001. *''These Happy Years: Prose poems''. DuBois, PA: Mammoth Books, 2001. * The Lily Poems. Treadwell, NY: Bright Hill Press, 2008. * Demon Love. Dubois, PA: Mammoth Books, 2008. Novels * Home Repair. New York: Avon, 2009. *''The Laws of Gravity''. Las Vegas, NV: Amazon, 2013. *''The Moonlight Palace''. Seattle, WA: Lake Union, 2014. Juvenile * Adelaide and the Night Train (illustrated by Lisa Desimini). New York: Harper, 1989. * Window, Mirror, Moon (illustrated by Ruth Richardson). New York: Harper, 1990. * The Scrap Doll (illustrated by Robin Ballard). New York: HarperCollins, 1991. * Monster Mama (illustrated by Steven Gammell). New York: Philomel Books, 1993. * Mama Goose: A new Mother Goose]] (illustrated by Janet Street). New York: Philomel Books, 1994. * The Carousel (illustrated by Jim LaMarche). San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace, 1996. * Moonbathing (illustrated by Stephen Lambert). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1996. * Grandmother and the Runaway Shadow. 1996. * Eli and Uncle Dawn (illustrated by Susan Gaber). New York: Roaring Brook Press, 1997. * A Big and Little Alphabet (illustrated by Lisa Rosenberry). New York: Orchard Books, 1997. *''Grandmother and the Runaway Shadow'' (illustrated by Beth Peck). San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace, 1998. * I Did it Anyway (illustrated by Stephen Gammell). San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace, 1998. * The Silence in the Mountains (illustrated by Chris K. Soentpiet). New York: Orchard Books, 1999. * Eli's Night Light. New York: Orchard Books, 2001. * On Christmas Eve (illustrated by John Clapp). Brookfield, CT: Roaring Brook Press, 2002. * We Wanted You (illustrated by Peter Catalanotto). Brookfield, CT: Roaring Brook Press, 2002. * This is the Wind (illustrated by Renee Reichert). New York: Roaring Brook Press, 2008. *''Nobody'' (illustrated by Julie Downing). New York: Roaring Brook Press, 2010. *''Tyrannosaurus Dad'' (illustrated by Matthew Myers). New York : Roaring Brook Press, 2011. *''What James Said'' (illustrated by Matthew Myers). New York: Roaring Brook Press, 2015. Young Adult * Heart and Soul. San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace, 1996. * Seventeen: A novel in prose poems. Chicago: Cricket Books, 2002. Edited * The Invisible Ladder: An anthology of contemporary American poems for young readers. New York: Holt, 1996. * Earth-Shattering Poems. New York: Holt, 1998. * Light Gathering Poems. New York: Holt, 2000. * Roots and Flowers: Poets and poems on family. New York: Holt, 2001. * I Just Hope It's Lethal: Poems of sadness, madness, and joy (edited with Deena November). Boston: Graphia / Houghton Mifflin, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Liz Rosenberg, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 29, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References *(1)Rosenberg, Liz, Pennsylvania Center for the Book. *(2)http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qa3692/is_199501/ai_n8728293 *(3)http://www.genesee.edu/gcc/gardner/lizlet.htm *(4)http://www2.scholastic.com/browse/contributor.jsp?id=165358 *(5)http://www.cstone.net/~poems/ameriros.htm *(6)http://www.new-works.org/10_1rosenberg/rosenberg_bio.htm *(7)http://www2.binghamton.edu/english/faculty/rosenberg-l.html *(8)http://www2.binghamton.edu/english/creative-writing/faculty.html *(9)http://www.pabook.libraries.psu.edu/activities/hopkins/LBHpastwinners.html Notes External links ;Poems *"Packing Her Things" *Liz Rosenberg poem at the Academy of American Poets *Liz Rosenberg at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Liz Rosenberg at Amazon.com ;About *Rosenberg, Liz at Pennsylvania Center for the Book Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:American children's writers Category:American poets Category:Bennington College alumni Category:Binghamton University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Children's poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics